On My Own
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: a collection of songfics about the Ryro pairing..the title is just the name of the first song used. rated T to be safe
1. On My Own

_**A/n: ok i was listening to my Les Miserables soundtrack yesterday and "on my own" came on and I thought…ok this could be a good Ryro fic about Rogue missing John after he left. So I hope you enjoy! **_

Rogue stood leaning against the balcony outside her bedroom. She stared out into the night and watched the quiet outdoors. Her room faced the front of the school and she just looked out toward the gate, praying, hoping that it would open and in would walk her long lost friend, but she knew she was foolish for thinking so.

_On my own _

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All Alone I'd walk with him till morning_

She sighed as she remembered how she used to get up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep, and she stared to walk around the school quietly and she'd usually find him in the kitchen either drinking a soda or picking on some snacks. She'd sit next to him and just watch him while he occasionally looked up to find her staring. "what?" he would snap at her and she would just smile slightly and shake her head.

_Without him _

_I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

Then there were times when she was feeling lost and alone and he was the one always there for her. Always the one to pick her up when she was down, to take her in his arms, not afraid of accidentally touching her, and tell her everything would be alright.

_In the rain_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

Lately, she and bobby have been drifting further apart. Her thoughts were that he was sick of not touching his girlfriend, not being able to get close. And her thoughts were beginning to become reality for she has seen Bobby hanging out with Kitty Pryde more than he has been hanging out with her. Kitty constantly flirts with Bobby, and Bobby doesn't try to stop it. Now she is feeling lost and alone again, not cared for any longer but he is not here to hold her.

_And I know it's only in my mind, _

_That im talking to myself and not to him_

When he left, Bobby no longer wanted to stay in the same room, and he asked the professor if he could change his room. The professor agreed and let him room with one of the new kids that just came here. So they're old room was left empty except for his stuff. At times like those when she felt alone and felt she needed comfort she would go to his room, close the door, lock it then curl up on his bed knowing that is the closest thing she would have.

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say there's a way for us _

She know she should be mad at him for leaving them, for magneto none the less, the only man that Rogue hated in the entire world. But she couldn't find herself to be mad at him, no matter how hard she tried, she always saw his smirking face in her head and those memories of him being there for her when no one else was would always replay in her mind.

_I love him _

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone _

_The river's just a river _

_Without him the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

When he left her whole life turned around, Bobby became friends with the guy he was rooming with, Marc, and he was similar to John in a way. A prankster, class clown, sarcastic. But he was not the same; no one could ever be the same.

_I love him_

_But everyday im learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_With out him_

_The world will go on turning _

_The world is full of happiness that I have never known _

She viewed the students around her most of the day, sitting there quietly just watching their lives. Most of them were laughing and joking around with their group of friends. Since she got her powers she never had that, sure there was Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty and when he was still here, John. They all made her smile and laugh, but ever since that day things have changed, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee and now Marc entered the group. But they didn't seem to notice that she was gone.

She stared up into the night sky, letting the cool breeze rush by her, blowing her hair. She let out a breath and she opened her mouth and her whispered words were carried away by the wind, just lingering there for a second.

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_But only on my own _

"I love you."

_**A/N: Ok well I hope you liked it! Review tell me what you think and this may turn out to be more than one chapter like this "Story" will just be a collection of Ryro songfics. I already have another song in mind, so tell me what you thought about this and tell me if I should write another. **_


	2. Without You

A/N: This one will switch back and forth from Pyro to Rogue…shows how they are both feeling.

Rogue sat in the garden outside the institute; she sat by herself, far from the other students who were outside. She sat on the bench in the middle of the garden, where normally plants grew around. But since it was the middle of winter and the ground was covered with snow, the plants did not grow. Some of the younger students and even some of the older students were participating in a snow ball fight. Her friend Jubilee has asked her to come and join but she refused. She never liked snowball fights, when she was young, when she would visit relatives in states where it snowed, her cousins or their friends would throw a snowball at her and she would run into the house and tell her mother. A year ago, a few months after she got here when it was winter, when John was still with them. Bobby was off having a snow ball fight with the other students, for he had an advantage, while Rogue was sitting away with John, who also didn't like the snow. Her friend decided to pull a little joke, and even Bobby got into it.

_Flashback_

_Rogue was sitting on the chair on the back porch of the Xavier institute while John sat on the picnic table they had there. He was flicking his lighter on and off, on and off while Rogue just sat there listening to the constant rhythm of the lighter. To most people it was annoying and they would tell John to knock it off but to her it was comforting, just as it was to John. She suddenly heard someone's voice go "Heads up!" she turned her head sharply and so did John, and they both saw a snow ball heading their way at top speed, Rogue screamed and tried to duck but John quickly had the fire in his hands and tossed it at the snow ball and it melted and fell to the ground in liquid a few feet in front of him. Rogue's eyes were closed and she opened them slightly when she didn't feel the hit of the cold snow, she saw John turning around to face her and she watched him close his lighter, she looked down and saw the liquid near his feet. She looked back up at him and she was shocked, when someone would get hit with a snowball who didn't want to he would laugh and probably join in, but here he stopped the snow ball from hitting her. "Are you alright?" he asked her, and she nodded still amazed by the simple act of kindness from the Pyromaniac. Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty came into view suddenly and they were snickering and laughing thinking it hit her. John's eyes narrowed suddenly and he sharply turned his head and she could only guess he was glaring at the three. He hopped over the little cement wall and trudged through the snow over to the three. _

"_What's your problem?" he snapped at them. _

"_Oh come on John it was just a little fun." Bobby explained to his best friend. _

"_Fun? You know she doesn't like snow!" _

"_Why are you standing up for her like this anyway?" _

_He didn't even have to hesitate and he said, "Because unlike you three, I'm her friend and I know what bothers her." And then he pointed a finger at Bobby, "and you of all people…you're her boyfriend for goodness sakes! You should be the one protecting her! Not the one causing her discomfort." He turned on his heel not waiting for Bobby's response. He jumped back over the cement wall and rogue looked up at him looking for answers. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up and walked with her inside. "Thanks John.' She said when they were inside. He looked back at her, "no problem" he replied. _

"_Those jerks just have a weird way of having fun." She chuckled, "oh and you don't John?" he smirked suddenly. "Yea…you've got a good point. But not when it comes to you." he said the last part seriously and she smiled slightly, as they continued to walk down the hall. _

_End flashback _

She sighed remembering that day, John often stood up for her when he felt no one else was. But he was not here to help her anymore, and for that she should be angry with him, like the rest of the school. But she cant find herself to be mad at him. She just can't.

_**Without you, **_

_**The grounds thaws,**_

_**The rain falls,**_

_**The grass grows.**_

_**Without you,**_

_**The seeds root,**_

_**The flowers bloom,**_

_**The children play,**_

_**The stars gleam,**_

_**The poet dreams,**_

_**The eagle flies, **_

_**Without you.**_

And even though the members of the school are angry with him for leaving a couple weeks after things when back to normal…as if he never left. Or as if he never was here to begin with. Life went on around Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, nothing changed. John didn't have many friends, he was sort of an outcast, his only friends were really Bobby and herself. Everything is normal without him, except for her.

_**With out you,**_

_**The Earth Turns**_

_**The sun burns, **_

_**But I die without you. **_

_**Without you, **_

_**The breeze warms, **_

_**The girl smiles, **_

**_The cloud moves,_**

_**Without you,**_

_**The tides change,**_

_**The boys run,**_

_**The oceans crash,**_

_**The crowds roar,**_

_**The days soar,**_

_**The babies cry,**_

_**Without you, **_

_**The moon glows,**_

_**The river flows **_

_**But I die with out you. **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Somewhere a few towns over, in an "abandoned" hotel, stood a young man looking out his bedroom window. The door to his bedroom was locked so he wouldn't be bothered by his "boss" and/or his "co-workers." He looked quickly over to the digital clock he managed to get working, and it read 5:01. He looked back outside...noticed the sun was setting. IT was almost dark, the time of day he liked the most. For hours he would just stare at the moon and the stars, thinking.

As he watched the sunset, he was getting irritated by the eerie silence filling the room. He reached into his pocket, and for a minute just rubbed his fingers over the smooth metal. Then finally he removed the metallic object from his pocket and flicked it open, igniting the fire, and then quickly he closed it again. He would also repeat this pattern for a long time, the sound soothed him, although it annoyed most people. Often times this provoked him to do it more often. It was a habit for him, the people around him thought it was a bad and annoying habit, but he doesn't want to get rid of it.

He sighed and watched as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and it suddenly became dark. The stars appeared one by one and the moon glowed against the darkness. He blinked a few times as a memory came to him,

_Flashback_

_It was pretty late, most students were in the rec-room hanging out, but he decided to take a walk outside. He didn't fit in with any of the cliques that were in the school, his only friends really were Bobby, and his girlfriend Rogue. And even they weren't around at the moment, they were probably off trying to find some way to make out he thought. He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets as he pushed the backdoor open with his side. As soon as he stepped outside he felt the rush of cool air hit him, it was mid spring so it wasn't too cold, but it wasn't that warm either. Being a Pyromaniac, he preferred the warm, but he didn't hate this weather. He hated the freezing weather, like in winter…like snow, ironically like his best friends mutation. _

_He walked around the yard, thinking. He stopped in his tracks suddenly when he heard a rather loud sigh, he looked around confusion written all over his face. He didn't hear anyone follow him out, and he didn't see anyone out when he came out. His lighter was suddenly secure in his hand and slowly his hand came out of his pocket. He looked around on guard, ready to attack on the first sign of an intruder. He heard it again behind him, he spun around sharply, lighter open the flames growing in his hand. With the light from the fire he now saw a lot more in view. As he looked around he saw someone sitting at the fountain looking at him, although he couldn't tell who it was. He growled silently, and he had a slight smirk on his face, 'finally,' the thought, 'a chance to show these losers that im good for something.' He took a few steps toward the fountain and he stopped suddenly. He suddenly recognized who it was. It was Rogue and Bobby was nowhere near her. He extinguished the fire in his hand and she seemed to relax. He put the lighter back into his pocket and walked toward her. When he was close enough he saw she had a distant look in her eyes although she was staring right at him, he instantly knew something was wrong. Her eyes became soft, and her face grew paler when something was bothering her. He took to noticing these signs, so he knew when something was bothering her so he could try and comfort her. He sat down beside her, and her eyes followed him. "What's wrong?" was the first thing he asked her. _

_Rogue immediately turned her head at this question. "Nothing" she answered quickly. _

"_Now you know I know that's not true." He said. "Come on, tell me." _

_Rogue shook her head silently for a few moments then looked back at him. She bit her lip before answering, "Bobby and I had a fight." She replied quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. _

"_Did he hurt you?" John asked immediately, 'if he hurt her I swear this ass will be burnt.' He thought._

_Rogue shook her head again, "no…not physically." _

_John nodded, relieved that he didn't touch her. "What was it about this time?" he asked, and it sounded like they fought all the time. _

_She sighed and clasped her hands together, "about something totally stupid, I saw Bobby playing around with Kitty and Jubes, and he was rather close to them…skin on skin and I got jealous and then when he explained I got upset because I could never get that close to him and im more than a friend to him and he told me it didn't matter…but I ran off." She looked up at John the moon reflecting the light off her eyes that held unshed tears. "He doesn't understand, John. No one does. They say it's alright, they say it doesn't matter. But they don't know. They don't know what its like not to touch." Finally tears started leaking from her eyes and he looked at her with concern. "shhh…" he whispered gently and scooted over to get closer to her and she leaned against him and let the tears fall freely. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. This was the only thing he was good for, for comforting her when she was down and then when she back up and with Bobby again…he was just the third wheel. But as he held onto her now, he realized that it didn't matter, and he knew it was wrong, but he often times hoped that she and Bobby would fight so she could come running to him needing comfort. _

_End Flashback. _

He remembered that night, as he remembered all the other nights and days he spent comforting her. That's another reason why he left…not only because the school treated him like he was a baby, but also because he couldn't stand seeing her with Bobby all the time, and knowing that she could never be his.

_**The world revives. **_

Little did he know that the girl he was thinking about right now was watching the same moon he was, thinking about him.

_**Colors renew, **_

**_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue  
_**_Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

**_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns!_**  
_The mind churns!_  
**_The heart yearns!_**

_The heart yearns!_  
**_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you._**  
_Without you._

**_Without you._**  
**_Without you_**

_**A/n: Just incase you don't know Rent, **lyrics_ were girls (or Rogues) part. And **_lyrics _**were boys (or john's) part. _**And lyrics** we both. Hope you enjoyed this! If you have any ideas tell me. _


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

A/N: I went to a Kelly Clarkson concert on Wednesday and I heard 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' and I thought… wow ok this is perfect for Rogue trying to forget John. It is kind of different than the other two before this one but I still wrote it anyway. Oh and a note I know Rogue has brown not hazel eyes but w/e same difference. I've got hazel eyes and people mistake it for brown…it gets annoying…anywayz…Hope you enjoy!

AA/N: it could be a little depressing though…you might be feeling bad for Johnny in this one. And maybe rogue too.

Behind these Hazel Eyes:

Rogue walked through a park just a mile away from the Xavier Institute. She told Logan that she just needed to go for a walk, to clear her thought and everything. Logan offered to go with her but she refused, she needed to be alone. Her head was filled with not only her thoughts but the thoughts and memories of Cody her ex-boyfriend…her first victim of her powers, Logan, Magneto, Bobby and Pyro. Pyro was the most recent absorption so he was the most clear, sometimes his voice and thoughts would clash with others and they would have arguments in her head like they were her conscience. So even with no one there beside her she was never alone. And that's all she wanted, to be alone. Things have been hectic for her lately…ever since Pyro deserted them her life has gotten worse that it has been. Bobby's thoughts in her head tell her that he loves her and wants to be with her despite her powers but Bobby in real life spends less time with her and more with Kitty Pryde. She is jealous, after all Bobby is her Boy-friend…but as she heard once that jealousy does not mean love. It means you do not trust your partner and you think that they were going against you for another person. Well that's what Rogue feels that Bobby is deserting her for Kitty because she can't touch. Then maybe she doesn't love Bobby, and maybe Bobby doesn't love her.

She sighed shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. It was early spring so it was still a bit chilly. There was a gentle breeze and she looked up watching the wind blow through the trees, she liked doing that. It comforted her just sitting doing nothing while watching the leaves blow and the branches bob up and down as the wind rushes past them. In a way it reminded her of John, strange because John's mutant power had nothing to do with wind and he was not gentle like wind, he was more dangerous like a hurricane or tornado…she shook her head suddenly, she didn't want to think about him.

_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me,_

_I used to stand so tall, _

_I used to be so strong. _

She didn't want to think about him yet she couldn't stop, she remembered how they would go on walks like this, in early spring together just the two of them. No Bobby, no Kitty no one tagging along. Their first walk was two days after she arrived at the institute.

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt alright,_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_**Flash back**_

**_Rogue sat in the rec-room on a chair all by her self. She was still new to the institute and because of her powers she was shy around people. A few kids took to befriending her, including this boy Bobby. He was really sweet, welcoming her to "mutant high" as he called it. Then there was also John, as she learned his name was by the teacher, who showed off his powers immediately. She was impressed by his powers, he created a little fire ball in his hands, she always thought fire was destructive but seeing it so calmly being manipulated in the palm of his hand made her in a trance. Then it was broken by Bobby, who later on gave her a tour of the school. Now she sat in the room where the students hung out the most, and she watched as the other students chatted and played games, watched television. _**

"_**Hey" she heard a voice above her; she turned and saw that boy, John. She smiled slightly and greeted with a shy and quiet. "Hey." **_

"_**No need to feel uncomfortable around me," John said coming around the chair, "I won't hurt you."**_

"**_That's not what im worried about." She replied and he smiled a little._**

"_**You can't hurt me." **_

_**Rogue gave him a skeptical look, "Im not too sure about that." **_

_**He smirked, "you wanna go somewhere?" **_

_**She shrugged, "like where?" **_

"_**The park, a mile away from here."**_

_**She raised an eyebrow at him, "and we're allowed to leave the institute?"**_

_**He shrugged, "Yea sure as long as we come back." He smirked and Rogue smiled and nodded. **_

"_**Yea sure, why not." **_

**_He held out his hand and she hesitantly put her gloved hand in his, he closed his fingers over her hand and pulled her out of the chair, and as they walked out of the room the other students watched in amazement that St. John Allerdyce was being nice and not sarcastic or cocky. _**

_Here I am once again, _

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken Up, Deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes. _

Now as Rogue sat here in the park, she remembered it all. How her first crush when she came to the institute was not on Bobby, but on John. Like Logan, he acted one way with everybody else but with her they held a soft spot. Well that's what she thought anyway…He often proved it when he was still at the school but when he was leaving the Jet, she was begging with her eyes not for him to leave, but he just looked at her with a cold stare and shook his head replying icily, "you always do what you're told?" and ran out the Jet; leaving her alone…and heart broken. She always had hoped that John would work up enough courage to just tell Bobby to shove off and whisk her off her feet. But the old John wouldn't do that…well not to his friends anyway, He knew Rogue cared about Bobby, and didn't want to ruin their friendship.

She made a face, 'where did that come from?' John never openly said that he didn't want to ruin their relationship…and he really gave no signs either. She then remembered at Bobby's house, when she drained him to save the cops. His thoughts were all in her head now, although they were mostly all gone now. Only occasionally would Pyro pop up in her head telling her what to do as her conscience.

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life._

_**John led Rogue to the park, never letting go of her hand. Rogue noticed how warm he was, she could feel the heat even through her gloves. His powers must be the reason for it, she thought. She watched the boy in front of her and she kept repeating in her head how cute she thought he was. She wondered why she was so lucky that on her first day in mutant high she already has two cute boys fussing over her. Bobby confronted her more than once, just making light conversation. Bobby was a sweet kid, she thought, but he was to nice…he is just one of those really nice cute guys…someone that would make someone who was not into that sappy sweetness just want to gag. Rogue was flattered by all the attention Bobby was giving her, but what she wanted was John, he was different than Bobby in so many ways. She was way to shy to ask him out, just incase he was just being nice to the new girl and didn't like her that way…although she was almost sure he did. **_

**_John led her through the park until they finally came to rest at a park bench across from a fountain. Rogue let go of John's hand when they sat down and folded her hands together laying them on her lap. She noticed out of the corner of her eye John's eyebrow raise slightly but he remained silent. They both sat there in silence for a long time, both feeling very awkward, it was only like her second day at the institute and she was sitting here with one of the students who has been here for who knows how long. Rogue finally broke the long silence,_**

"**_So…uh do you have a mutant name?" _**

"**_A mutant name?" John looked at her quizzically._**

"**_Yea…like a codename…Bobby's is Iceman…Do you have one?" _**

"**_Oh right." He nodded. "Yea, I have one. Pyro." _**

**_She nodded remembering his powers. "Suits you." _**

_**He nodded and asked her a similar question, "You go by Rogue…I'm sure that's not the name your parents named you." **_

_**Rogue chuckled a little and shook her head, "no…its not. But the person I used to be is gone." **_

"_**Well could I know your name…your real name?" **_

**_She sighed and contemplated on telling him, she looked over at him and saw him just staring at her awaiting her answer. "Marie." _**

"_**Marie." He said the name slowly and Rogue watched him speak her name…her old name anyway. He smiled then, looking back at her. "I like it." **_

_**She shrugged, "like I said…its not who I am anymore. I am no longer Marie D'Ancanto." **_

**_He smirked, "Marie D'Ancanto?" she nodded. "Yes…my full name." _**

"_**St. John Allerdyce." He replied. **_

"_**ST. John?" she repeated with slight laughter in her voice. **_

**_He huphed, "yea but I do not like being called that. It's just too…I don't know. Its not me." _**

"_**So you just go by John?" **_

**_He nodded, "yea…or Pyro." _**

"_**I like John." She replied.**_

**_He shrugged, "whatever…just don't call me by my full name and were good." _**

**_She chuckled, "deal…but you have to call me Rogue." _**

**_He sighed, "Fine." _**

_**She smirked and they stayed silent for a long time, both of them just staring at the fountain until rogue broke the silence again,**_

"**_Thank you John." _**

"_**For what?" he asked with raised eyebrows. **_

"_**for making me feel welcome to the institute…for giving me a friend when I thought I was going to be alone and unaccepted because of my powers." **_

_**He smiled gently at her, "I will always be there for you Rogue." **_

"You said you'd always bet there for me John…So where are you? Where are you when I need you?" Rogue whispered and lifted her knees up and wrapped her arms around legs and buried her head in them. She always used to do this for comfort, when nobody was there to hug her she would do this action, lately she's been doing this a lot because _he's _not here anymore.

"Rogue?" Rogue picked up her head slowly, the questioning voice that said her name ringing in her head.

She turned slowly around and standing behind the bench stood Pyro, she noticed he looked the same except for he had a certain coldness in his eyes, and he stood upright and his hair was more blonde and shorter. At first she felt like jumping out of her seat and hugging him but then she thought other wise…he was a traitor and she wasn't about to treat him like he wasn't.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

_Now all that's left of me,_

_Is what I pretend to be._

_So together but so broken up inside. _

_Now I can't breathe,_

_And I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on. _

_Here I am once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned forward again. "I'm fine." She snapped. "Why would you care anyway."

She heard his foot steps coming toward her, she heard his steady breathing right behind her and saw out of the corner of her eye his hand rest on the bench. She stared ahead, not wanting to look at him although she found it hard to keep her eyes from not looking at him. He wasn't saying anything which gave her an awkward feeling…when several minutes past without a word she broke the silence.

"What are you doing here John?"

"It's a free country, isn't it?" he replied and she snapped her head in his direction with narrowed eyes. "Don't be cocky."

He smirked and shrugged.

She huphed and crossed her arms.

"Why are you in such a mood?" He asked.

"Well it might have something to do with seeing the guy who betrayed the x-men for their mortal enemy." She replied.

"Rogue…"he started but she cut him off. "No…John…I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Excuses? So you think I just left for no apparent reason?" he said, his smirk disappearing.

"What possible reason could there be." She said shaking her head.

"Well for one…the x-men treated us like Kids. We couldn't even fight at all…we just had to stay in the jet like good little kids and not do anything to help." He said mockingly. "I don't want that…I'm old enough…we're old enough to fight in battle and not sit around like little kids!"

"Well for your information, Bobby, Kitty, Peter and I all got claimed as official x-men a week ago…and if you were there you would have been too." She exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Oh like I was supposed to know when they were going to make you x-men." He retorted.

"Well you shouldn't have left in the first place even if they weren't making us x-men anytime soon." She paused before entering on a new subject. "And another reason…"

"Another reason for what?"

"Why you left, you said "for one…" which means there is a "for another."" She replied.

"Well…uh…I just had to leave ok." He turned his back to her but didn't leave…he didn't want to tell her he left because of her…because he couldn't take seeing the girl he loved with another guy…knowing that she would never be his.

"No! Not ok!" she stood up and turned around to face him and he faced her also, he grew and so did she but he still remained a few inches taller than her. "it will never be ok! Don't you understand! You betrayed us! All of us!" she shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes and her voice became calmer. "We cared about you John, you were one of us…we didn't want you to go. I didn't want you to go."

_Swallow me and spit me out,_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now,_

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore._

"Rogue…" John started taking a step toward her but she shook her head and backed away from him.

"It's too late now, you broke your word. You stabbed us in the back…and the pain was so terrible when you did it. For some of us the wounds are still open and new…and for some they are all healed and practically gone." She sighed, "We're all trying to forget you but we cant…I can't."

John was quiet…he didn't know what to say, and what could he say. He wanted to tell her that he loved her; he wanted to take all her pain away and come back to her, to let her know it would be alright. But he couldn't find himself, he made a promise to magneto…But Rogue said he broke his word…he thought to himself what she meant by that. Then his own words flashed in his head,

"_**I will always be there for you Rogue." **_

"I didn't break my word…I will never break it. I will always be there for you."

Rogue narrowed her eyes, "then where were you when I got sick a few weeks ago, where were you when Bobby and I got into a fight that lasted a few weeks, where were you when I was just feeling down and needed a friend…where were you when I needed you." she knew it was a rhetorical question but she answered it anyway. "You were with magneto, the man who wants to go against us, what if magneto ordered you to kill me John…would you do it? Just to please your boss?"

John shook his head, "no…I wouldn't kill you…I wouldn't hurt you, No one on this earth could force me to hurt you."

She shook her head biting her lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You say that John…yet you have hurt me in more ways than you can possibly imagine and it came from no one but your self." She walked past him tears falling down her cheeks. "Good bye _Pyro_." She said mockingly as she walked down the path of the park, her arms wrapped around her self as she sobbed quietly leaving a confused and hurt john to just look after her.

_Here I am once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, cant pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes. _


	4. Because You Loved Me

_**A/N: I heard this song on the radio and I fell in love with it! And I also thought it went good for Ryro…you may think differently but just put your input!**_

"_**Because you loved me" By Celine Dion**_

Because you loved me:

Rogue sat on the floor of a now deserted room. The two boys that owned this room, one of them is no longer there and the other refuses to come in. She was looking at the carpet running her fingers over a burnt piece of it, she laughed quietly as she remembered when he had told her the story of what happened here. It was before she even came, when he first came when he had yet to control his powers. He was asleep when he heard a noise that woke him up he sprung to his feet half awake lighter open and he heard the noise again and he jumped and the lighter flew out of his hand landing onto the floor catching the carpet on fire, he tried putting it out by absorbing the flames but that didn't work, instead it just made it worse. He started to panic and looked around and Bobby who was still fast asleep and he ran over and woke him up, pointing to the fire on the carpet and giving an innocent smile. Bobby's eyes widened and it took him a few seconds to realize what to do. Bobby sat up and put out the fire that started to spread with his powers and luckily for john the fire didn't trigger the fire alarm waking everybody up.

She saw a box under the bed out of the corner of her eye, she rolled onto the stomach and reached under the bed to retrieve the box, she smiled as she saw it. It was the box she made for him for his birthday, she didn't have any money to get him anything so she just got a wooden box and decorated it, and knowing his powers she painted it black and drew flames on it and put a flame pendant on it. He didn't seem too thrilled about it when he got it; he liked the flames she knew that much but the box, he didn't know what to do with. She opened it to see if anything was in it, and surprisingly there was a lot in it. Folded papers, a lighter that she bought for him- that she knew he would never use, he was too fond of his zippo-, Photos, and there was even a wilting rose.

She took out the many pictures first, the top one was of all three of them, Bobby, John and her, she was in the middle while Bobby was looking the other direction apparently laughing at something and John was giving Bobby the bunny ears, she was the only one paying attention to the camera in that one.

The next one she couldn't believe he kept, because he said he would rip it up. It was on Christmas break, Bobby was off with his family –this was obviously before they knew he was a mutant- leaving her and John alone for once. She had told Jubilee that she had a small crush on John for a while and so jubilee and Kitty and a few other girls had a plan. It was Christmas Eve and Rogue and John were just sitting on the couch talking…

"**_What's your favorite part of Christmas?" Rogue asked him, they were both snuggled up on the couch by the fire. _**

_**He sighed, "well Christmas at my house wasn't always the pleasure…My favorite part of Christmas used to be getting together with family…the people that loved me." He explained. **_

"**_my favorite part of Christmas is what we're doing now, just right before Christmas, just sitting by the fire and occasionally roasting marshmallows." _**

**_He smirked, "yea…the fire is a good part of Christmas." _**

**_She rolled her eyes; there he went talking about fire again. _**

**_Suddenly Jubilee and Kitty came into the room, snickering and giggling. "Hey guys." They said still laughing, barely getting the words out. _**

"**_Yeah?" she asked and john just raised his eyebrow. _**

"**_Look up." they said covering their mouths to stifle their laughter. _**

_**They both looked up and above their heads hung some mistletoe. Rogue's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe them, her crush on John was supposed to be kept secret. She glared at Jubilee and Kitty.**_

"**_Well you know the tradition." Kitty said grinning, Rogue was about to get off her seat and yell at them when she felt John's lips against her cheek and a flash went off. She turned to him in shock; she couldn't believe he did that. He was smiling one of his rare John Allerdyce smiles at her. "It's tradition" he explained. "Will you excuse me?" He jumped off the couch and Jubilee and Kitty screamed and ran out of the room laughing, while John went off chasing them having a grin on his face. She started laughing her self and she heard John's voice down the hall. "I swear Kitty Pryde if I ever get that picture I'm gonna burn it!" _**

But here it was in perfect shape, she looked at the angry/shocked expression on her face, while John had his eyes closed but the corners up his lips were curved upwards…he was smiling.

She stared at this picture a few more seconds before putting it behind the other one. The next picture was just of them two, it looked totally candid, it was one of Rogue on the couch looking like she was about to cry with John next to her looking like he's trying to comfort her, the next picture seemed to be later that day with her laughing and John grinning next to her with a sulky looking Bobby in the background.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

The next one was from a movie theatre photo booth, they all went to a movie and while everybody else was in the bathroom, John dragged her over to the photo machine. Of course he got to pick the background which was, of course, fire and he told her to do what ever she wanted. In this particular one he was making a "grrr" face while she was sticking her tongue out at him. The next one was of him giving her a noogie, and the one after that was of them both making a funny face, and then the last one was of them both cracking up.

She honestly never expected to have this much fun when she arrived at the institute, she thought her life was ruined after she got her powers, but John made her dreams come true of having a normal, fun filled life after she got her powers.

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you   
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up   
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Then something in the box caught her eye, it was an envelope with her name in cursive written on it. She put down the pictures beside the box and took the envelope out of its box and turned it over and saw it was open; she took the folded piece of paper out and unfolded it, flipped it over and started to read it.

_Rogue,_

_I'm not the writing type of guy, in fact I hate writing, but as I've heard writing takes out the stress. You can write an angry letter to the person you're angry at, curse at them all you want and never send it. But don't think I'm angry at you, because im not, I was never angry at you…perhaps never will be, sure there were times I was frustrated with you but never angry. And I certainly don't want to curse you out. Writing also helps you get other feelings out…feelings that you're shy to admit to in real life, as I've heard. And as im writing this I realize, yea its helping me. I doubt you'll ever read this, im not going to send it to you. There are some things that Im putting in here that I probably will never say to you in actual life. One, because you're with Bobby, probably always will be you two are inseparable…and two you would probably think im nuts. But, I love you. I have ever since you first came to the institute. You've probably heard stories that im a jerk around here, sarcastic, cocky laughing at everybody and you probably are like, Heh yea right I don't see that in John, but yea before you came I was like that. I never expected to fall for someone…I've had a few girlfriend before you came but I never felt anything like I do for you. At first I liked you because you were beautiful, which you are, but as I got to know you…I loved you for you. It made me happy to see you happy, even though you were with iceman, and know you weren't mine. I made a point to hang out with you without giving you any hints that I liked you. But the whole institute probably knows by now. I so wish to tell you Rogue, but I'm afraid you'll hate me, think im crazy. So at least I get to tell you in my thoughts and in this letter…I love you Rogue, and I will forever._

_Forever yours,_

_St. John Allerdyce._

Tears were streaming down her cheeks from the moment he said "I love you." it always did seem kind of odd to her why John was always so nice to her and a jerk to everybody else, she never expected it, she never knew that John loved her. she looked back at the pictures and the next one happened to be one of the two of them with an arm around each others shoulders both smiling, it was also in a heart shape…she remembered that picture but she remembered Bobby being in it also, she sniffled and shook her head, 'of course…he cut out bobby'

_  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all _

She continued to look at all the pictures, all of them were of him and her, and she couldn't believe that she never realized that he loved her. She took out her wallet and opened it and in it was picture of her and Bobby. She compared it to a picture of her and John and she didn't look half as happy with Bobby than as she did with John.

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
maybe I don't know that much   
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

She spotted something gold in the box, she shuffled the papers and she found a heart shaped locket with a gold chain. Carved on the front were the words, 'I love you' and she opened the locket and saw a picture of her on one side and him on the other. Tears started to come to her eyes again, Bobby never did anything like that for her, never got her a locket, never wrote her a love note, she doesn't think that he even has a picture collection of them. She closed the locket and held it in her hand and pressed it to her heart.

She was startled suddenly by a crashing noise from outside; she sprung up to her feet and still held the locket in her hand, looking curiously between the crack of the curtain. She saw something, or someone, on the ground of the balcony and she removed one of the gloves and started to move toward the glass window, she saw whatever it was rising to its feet. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her palms started to go sweaty, and she wiped it on her pants so it wouldn't affect her powers. She pulled the curtain back rapidly and screamed in surprised as she saw someone staring at her, she stumbled back so quickly she couldn't catch who it was, she hit the ground and the locket flew out her hands and across the room. She heard the glass door slide open, and she closed her eyes tightly as she heard who ever it was walk in the room. She started to shake as foot steps came closer to her and then pass her, stop, then come back to her again, she opened one eye and saw a pair of legs kneel beside her.

"I think you dropped something."

The voice made her eyes snap open and turn her head toward the intruder. There knelt John, the locket resting on his palm, as he stared at her.

"John?" she whispered, not believeing what she saw.

"I actually go by Pyro now." He responded swiftly, she sat up and threw her self at him knocking to the ground. She lay on top of him, her arms around him and her head leaning against his chest.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

He was surprised by this sudden action, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, but once his arms were secure around her body, he felt a sudden comfort that he longed for for so long. A few more minutes of lying there, he started to grow uncomfortable so he sat up pushing her along with him. She pulled away from him and looked at him smiling. He noticed tear stains on her cheeks and cocked his head to the side. "You were crying, why?"

This only made her smile more, he still cared about her, she put his arms around him again, leaning her face into his chest. But he pulled her back, "Rogue? What's wrong?"

"nothing." She answered this honestly, nothing was wrong at all. He gave her a skeptical look and went to go wipe the tears away from her eyes but a picture had stuck to his palm. He tore it off gently and looked at it then looked at the floor where the box lay open, and he saw the envelope open with the letter open on top of it, picture on the floor, and he opened his other hand where it held the locket.

"I, uh, see you found the box."

She smiled and nodded, "I had no idea you felt that way John."

He looked away, she knew, she now knew how he truly felt about her. She took her gloved hand and took his free hand in hers. "John…look at me." She pleaded; he slowly turned his head looking into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with Bobby, and I was his best friend…and I figured you would think im crazy for feeling that way."

She let out a breath and then chuckled, "I just can't believe I never realized" she took a picture off the floor and looked at it, "I mean it was so plainly obvious."

_  
You were always there for me  
the tender wind that carried me  
a light in the dark shining your love into my life_

He remained silent, he didn't know what to say, he felt so stupid right at that moment.

She took the locket from his hand and opened it again, looking at the picture of her self, she was smiling she didn't even remember ever smiling that much even before she got her powers.

_  
You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

She snapped the locket shut and slipped the chain over her head, which went unseen by Pyro. She took the picture of her and bobby and held slipped it next to a picture of her and John and John looked at it curiously wondering what she was doing. "Then again, I don't know how you never noticed it either." She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her and she smiled at him and inched closer to him, and he finished the rest bringing his lips down to hers.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me


	5. You'll Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: crap I forgot the disclaimer on all the others, so I didn't own any of that either. I don't own x-men or "you'll be in my heart" by Phil Collins

A/N: I didn't know what to do so I was in major think mode for a few days and with every love song I heard on the radio or something I tried putting John and Rogue in it but I couldn't get it then I thought of something and I was like "brilliant!"

AA/N: This is a "if John didn't go with magneto" one. So its after X2 but John stayed with the x-men.

AAA/N: yea im sure you guys are sick of this but this will have some Bobby bashing, its nothing personal I don't have anything against Bobby, but John does!

So with out further adieu:

You'll be in my Heart:

John sat up in his bed, panting slightly, he shook his head his heart beat slowing down little by little. He put his hand to his forehead and then rubbed his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand, it read 1:23. He certainly knew it wasn't 1:23 in the afternoon and he moaned falling back onto his pillow. 'to early to get up.' he thought to himself. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours but when he looked back at the clock it was only 5 minutes later. He let out a frustrated sigh. 'Well, looks like im not going to sleep anytime soon.'

He sat up grabbing his lighter off the nightstand next to the digital clock, he never went anywhere without it. He went over to his dresser aside a wall and opened the top drawer grabbing an under shirt so he wouldn't walk around the institute shirtless, not like he cared it was inappropriate he just knew it got chilly at night in the hallways. He shoved his lighter into the pockets into his pajama pants and opened the door carefully, in order not to wake his sleeping roommate. He stepped out into the hallway where it was dead silent; it was kind of weird silence. John never liked the silence; he always tried to find a room where there was a lot of noise. In the rec-room where all the students hung out so it was always loud there, or stand outside the kitchen where Logan and either Storm, or Scott would be arguing. He got entertainment out of that one, he liked to hear what people were fighting about, sometimes –he thought- it was about something totally boring like what to teach or something but other times it was about something more personal. Like once he heard Scott and Logan yelling about Jean, which he didn't get because she was dead, but hell he found interest in it anyway.

He turned down a hall way, not really knowing where he was going at all, he was still a bit tired. As he passed a room he heard some cries and moans from inside and he stopped looking at the door curiously, thinking something was wrong with whoever was inside it and he smirked; He was gonna hear something personal. Then he recognized the door and the hallway he was in. 'Rogue' his smirk disappeared and he knocked on her door silently and with no answer cracked the door open a bit. He saw the light from the hallway creep into the room through the open door and as he opened it bigger almost the whole room illuminated and he saw Rogue curled up in her sheets letting out little cries every so often. He approached the bed quietly and kneeled down next to the bed resting his hand her side gently. She turned over feeling something touch her and she saw John's concerned face staring at her. "John?" she questioned sleepily. "What are you doing here? Did I wake you up?" she asked sitting up slightly, still leaning against her pillow.

"No," he shook his head "I was up, just wondering around, couldn't sleep."

She nodded silently.

"Are you ok? You were making noises in your sleep."

Rogue nodded, smiling slightly, "yea im fine John…just a nightmare."

He gave her a skeptical look, for some reason he didn't believe that, but soon lost it deciding to let it go…for now. She turned her head toward him and he noticed tear marks on her cheeks and her eyes were all red, he reached out and touched her cheek gently. She jumped back slightly, at the contact. "No, John I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." He assured her, sounding sure of himself but still she removed his hand from her face quickly. He sighed, "Fine if it will make you happier." He opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out of one size all gloves and slipped them on his hands. He then took her hand out from out of the covers and took her hand in his. "better." She nodded numbly; looking down at John's gloved hand in her bare one.

_Come stop your crying it will be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry. _

"Why were you crying?" John asked suddenly, which made her look over to him. She stared into his eyes silently for quite a while then she responded quickly, "I wasn't crying."

He smirked, "come on, im not dumb." With his free hand he brought it up to her cheek and right below her eye which was now glistening with unshed tears. "I…i…" she stuttered not knowing what to say, she really didn't want him to know she was crying. He finally got off the floor and sat down next to her on the bed, still holding one of her hands. "I'm fine."

He shook his head, "you know I know better than that." He moved closer to her and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, as she slowly but surely did the same.

_For one so small, _

_You seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

He felt her shoulders starts heaving up and down, and knew she was crying and he didn't say anything just held her there. Then finally she started to sob and he just held her tighter, burying his face into her hair.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more_

Finally she started to calm down and when he heard her stop sobbing he looked over to the clock and realized it was almost 2:00 in the morning. He was surprised he didn't know he was here that long, but that was probably because he didn't care, he would keep Rogue in his arms 24/7 if he had to. She pulled back from him, but his arms still remained lightly around her, and wiped her eyes and also wiped the tears off her cheeks and her neck. "I'm sorry." she laughed half heartedly.

"It's alright." He replied honestly.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Now matter what they say,_

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

"Now, what's making you cry like this?" he asked mostly concerned but he also wanted to know.

She sighed, "I guess…I'm not over Bobby breaking up with me yet."

_Bobby. _That name wanted to make him get up and fry his room mate into ashes so there was no more left of the ice dick. How dare he hurt her, if only he knew how much Rogue was hurting.

"Look you want me to fry his head off just give me the word." He said half serious reaching into his pocket to get his lighter. She laughed and shook her head, placing her hand over the one in his pocket. "No, John violence isn't necessary." She shook her head her smile fading, "me and bobby were just not meant to be."

He growled silently again at the name but then thought, 'hey wait why am I complaining, bobby doesn't belong with her because I do.'

"hey, everything will be ok, you'll get over him eventually… he doesn't deserve you anyway." She looked up at him and stared into his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes and remembered who in fact had stolen her heart the first time she came here. She knew she had to pull away before she got lost in his eyes, just sitting there staring like an idiot, but she couldn't find herself to pull her gaze away.

"Thank you, John." She said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I needed someone." She leaned her head against his shoulder, the sheets were around her shoulders and she completely forgot about her powers, John always had that effect on her. Whenever he was around, he wasn't afraid to touch her like most people would, and he would just make her feel like a normal person although she was far from it. The students used to look at them strange, if they were in the rec-room together alone without Bobby, they were kind of the best friends that hugged eachother and got close, so Rogue would be sitting next to John on the couch rather close together, closer than even Bobby would get to her. And the students would give looks, some of them because of the closeness of the two when rogue already had a boyfriend and others thought it was odd because Rogue was such a quiet, unsocial girl who just stood apart from everybody while John on the other hand was an outgoing, egotistical, cocky, sarcastic, jerk…Rogue had heard many people call him worse things than that too. But they both held strong feelings for eachother, that the other one didn't even know about.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel _

_They just don't trust, _

_What they can't explain,_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all. _

He took a strand of her silver bangs and twirled it around his fingers a few times, staring into her eyes who stared back at him. "hey, you know I'd always be there for you." he said.

She nodded with a slight smile, "yea, I know." She pressed her face into Johns shoulder and felt his arm support her back to hold her up, she wasn't tired, not in the least for some reason she knew that she should be it was like two in the morning but she wasn't. She smiled to her self, it felt so right to be in his arms like this, Bobby held her like this, many times actually when she was down because of her powers he would take her on the couch and hold her like this but it didn't feel as right as being in John's arms. He was warm because of his mutation, his body heat was higher than normal but he wasn't sick it was just how he was. But as she rested against him it felt like she was sitting right near a fire place on a cold winter evening. She snuggled up to him more, she suddenly felt very chilly and she realized she was in short, short sleeves and only a thin sheet around her.

He looked down at her, and a small smile formed on his lips. He couldn't believe she was this close to him, without him persuading her or pulling her into his arms. She was here, and it was real, he was sure of it.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

Rogue also had something in her head telling it was wrong also, it felt so right but something was nagging at her that it was wrong. She told whatever it was that she was single now, she could be with John now. Well, it told her, what will wolverine think? I mean Johns a rebel, hes a jerk, do you think he'll want his 'daughter' to go out with someone like John? Then another part of her told her,

_Don't listen to them_

_Cuz what do they know,_

_We need each other to have to hold,_

_They'll see in time, I know._

She agreed mentally, and told that little part of her to bug off and looked at John who, she didn't realize until just now, was staring at her with a sincere smile on his face. A rare John Allerdyce smile, now she knew why it was rare, because it was beautiful. It was something to never be expected on John Allerdyce but it was something to treasure once you saw it.

_When destiny calls you,_

_You've got to be strong,_

_I may not be with you,_

_But you've got to hold on,_

_They'll see in time, _

_I know. _

"John?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" he answered, waiting for her to ask him something but instead she just picked up her head and kissed him. It was short, but sweet and she lay back down on his shoulder. She giggled at the look on his face; he was shocked to say the least. He looked baffled by it, like it was the last thing he saw coming, but he also had a look of happiness in his eyes and his lips were curved up in a smile so she knew he didn't mind it. He surprised her next by bringing his lips down to hers quickly, it was so sudden she was laying there with her eyes wide open for a few seconds then they started to drift close and she returned it sliding one arm around his neck. She was the one who pulled back as soon as she felt the pull of her powers, she looked up at him as they separated and they were still very close, she could feel his hot breath on her face. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something and she picked up her head again and put her head between his neck and his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I…I love you."

Rogue heard no response from the Pyro maniac for a while, and she wondered if she should have told him her feeling about him. But if he didn't feel the same way why would he kiss her? Would John do that just to tease her? She really hoped not, she really hoped John was a better person than that. She became very nervous in his silence and she started to tense up, but still remained in his arms; she didn't want to come out and see his face. He must have felt her tension because he gently ran his hand up her back, which sent shivers down her spine and finally she heard his soft voice, "I love you too."

She let out a sigh of relief, then she realized what he said, he loved her too. She tore herself away from him and looked at his face which was shining now, something else you don't see on John. And she squealed as lowly as she possibly could in order not to wake anybody up and flung her arms around him, knocking him down. She lay on top of him, and he smiled up at her and she brought her lips down to his for a short kiss.

_We'll show them together cuz_

_You'll be in my heart _

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart,_

_I'll be with you from this day on,_

_Now and forever more,_

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_Always._

She got off from on top of him and watched as he sat up. She suddenly felt tired, and she yawned. "Lie down." John told her quietly and she nodded, falling back onto the bed. She pulled the blanket down to the foot of the bed, but kept the sheet over her. She was laying with her back facing towards John, but she felt him lie down next to her, draping an arm over her. She took his hand in hers, and pressed it against her chest, where they both felt her heart beating. She closed her eyes trying to get as close to him as possible, and soon they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

_Always,_

_I'll be with you,_

_I'll be there for you always,_

_Always and always, _

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_I'll be there, Always. _


	6. You're beautiful

**A/N: I had so much writers block for this I had no idea what song to use I was thinking of using this song for a while but I wasn't sure…I don't know how this is going to turn out. **

**AA/N: this is a one sided Ryro story and when I told my friend the song im using he's like "oh this is gonna be sad" and I think it will be too..it takes place pre and during X2. I may not get all the scenes right because I haven't seen X2 in a really long time…since my DVD is scratched :- **

_  
My life is brilliant._

John "Pyro" Allerdyce sat in the corner of the rec room, his Zippo lighter in hand. He stared at the wall in front of him, flicking the cap of the lighter on and off, on and off, its become a habit of his. Ever since he got it, he would flick it on and off, for hours on end never getting tired of it…of course the people around him did but he didn't give a shit what they thought. He sat alone, no one would come near him, and they could tell he was in one his moods. Which he was, when he stared at the wall not moving his gaze for anything, he was ticked off, or frustrated with something or annoyed or just in a bad mood. The students conversed around him, not even noticing him it seemed, they just walked right past him not saying hi or even taking a glance…it was like he was not even there.

Although this day was different, today he occasionally snuck glances at the couple on the couch. The boy had one arm draped around the girls shoulders while they faced each other slightly and thumb wrestled, the boy he could see was smirking and whispering something but he couldn't see the girl's face, her back was facing him but he knew she was laughing or smiling. He heard her say, "Gotcha!" and the boys face dropped as he pulled his hand away in defeat. "Alright, Rogue you won…again."

"I have a feeling Bobby, that you are letting me win." Rogue stated.

"Alright, let's have another match…this time im not going to go easy on you."

"Deal."

And so they started up again, Bobby had a look of concentration on his face and he heard Rogue giggle and he turned his head away again and resumed staring at the wall. Soon he heard Rogue sigh in defeat, "well you won fair and square iceman."

John, once again turned his attention back to the couple on the couch.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you."

Rogue nodded and looked over her shoulder and she smiled and waved at John, who raised his eyebrows in response and just continued to click his lighter.

_  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man._

John sighed when Rogue looked back to Bobby; he always separated himself from them when they were together. He couldn't stand being around her when he knew he wasn't the one who put his arm around her just for the heck of it. But when she smiles like that, it takes almost all that's in him to not run over to her, push Bobby out of the way sweep her off her feet and kiss her like theres no tomorrow. Somewhere inside him he knew she would come space to him, after all who would choose a goody goody like Bobby over him?

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

Oh who was he kidding, that's what his head thought that's what he wished but bobby wasn't a bad guy. He could be a little too serious sometimes and he always followed the rules but he wasn't that bad, after all he was John's Best Friend, besides Rogue. He didn't like to admit it, even to himself, but a lot of girls like Bobby because he was cute and kind and that included Rogue and they were happy together, he saw it all the time. He kicked the air, wishing something was there instead of just air, he hated knowing that Rogue would always belong to Bobby and not him.

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

He remembered the first time he saw her. In Miss. Munroe's history class. It was a normal day, like any other. Miss. Munroe stood in the front of the class room rambling on about something that John wasn't really paying attention to, instead he just sat crouched in his chair making circles with his fingers on the desk. He looked over at Bobby, who was listening intently to the lesson. John rolled his eyes turning back to his desk. Then there was a soft knock on the door, and it opened and John figured it must be that new student.

"I have your new student for you. Rogue this is Miss. Munroe." Professor Xavier said as he came into the room with Rogue by his side. Storm smiled softly and walked over to the new girl. "Welcome Rogue." John scoffed silently, 'what kind of a name is Rogue.' He turned around and expected to see some weirdo kid, but when he turned around his breath caught. She was looking around the class room timidly, she was very shy he could tell. She looked almost scared. He felt his jaw drop slightly at the sight of her; even with the timid look on her face she was still beautiful. "Come have a seat Rogue." Storm offered, and Rogue nodded slowly walking over to an empty desk which was behind John. After Rogue was settled in and Xavier left, Storm went back to teaching. 'Time to work my magic.' John brought his lighter out behind his back and left his palm open for her to see. He flicked the lighter on and made a fire ball in the palm of his hand. He looked over his shoulder briefly and smirked when he saw her entranced by the ball of fire hovering over the boy's palm. 'Bingo' He turned back to the front of the room, planning to stay like that for a while when suddenly he felt the warmth disappear and an icy chill replace it. His hands instinctively closed up making the ball of ice fall to the floor and shatter.

Storm immediately looked up from the black board, "John." She warned, without even looking around to see who it was.

"sorry." he apologized quickly. He sighed and looked over to glare at his best friend, but saw that Bobby was not paying attention to the work but to _her_. He was asking her what her name was, and then he reached over and made an ice rose on her desk, to which she smiled at and he replied with "welcome to mutant high"

'Welcome to mutant high' he mocked in his head. Bobby was stealing his girl right out from under his nose, ok technically she wasn't HIS girl but if Bobby hadn't interrupted she would have been. 

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,_

And then the fateful day came when the mansion got attacked. John woke up that one night hearing the noise from downstairs and grabbed his lighter, hopping out of bed regardless of what he was wearing, Which happened to be a short sleeved shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He looked over to Bobby's bed and saw he was missing, and for a moment felt panic rising inside him. He swung the bedroom door open to see students running down the halls like wild animals, and he took off down the hall also.

"John!" He heard his name being called an stopped in his tracks looking down another hallway to see Bobby standing there. "hey, have you seen Rogue."

No, John hadn't seen Rogue. He hadn't seen much of her at all. But now that he couldn't find her, his love for her started to rise in his heart once again. "no"

"I gotta find her." Bobby said and started to take off.

"Hey!" John called, and ran after him. He caught up with Bobby, and they both skidded to a halt when Rogue appeared in front of them. John stared at her for a moment, he couldn't believe what she was wearing, she was not one to have skin showing 1) because of her mutation and 2) she is not that kind of girl. But she was dressed in a black night gown, with spaghetti straps. She looked frightened, and like, well, she just got out of bed. But he wished he could take her in his arms right there. He tore his eyes away after a minute and once again they took off down the halls. As they rounded a corner a bright light shone through the window and they hall stopped waiting to see what it was. John held his hand up over his eyes to see better, when suddenly the window shattered. John wanted to lean over and protect Rogue, but figured Bobby would do it. But he didn't. When the glass stopped flying all over the place, they ran back the way they came and followed a bunch of other students down the hallway and the stair case. And the door came slamming open and they all stood there in shock. John rarely ever let his emotions show but his eyes were wide as saucers, his face showing evident fear. He looked over at Rogue and Bobby and saw they had the same looks. As the men came running at them, Wolverine appearing out of nowhere jumped onto the men, stabbing them and throwing them back over his shoulder. "Lets go." He told the three of them, and he lead them all down the hall.

Logan knocked on the walls and it opened, revealing a secret passage way. John, Bobby and Rogue were in and as soon as they were Logan shut the door, which made Rogue scream out his name.

John ran down the passage way with Bobby hot on his tail, "we have to do something they're going to kill him!" He heard Rogue say, and he stopped. 'Kill him? The wolverine? Ha!' "He can handle himself lets go!" All John really wanted was to get the hell out of there before anything got worse…before she got hurt.

"Bobby!" she pleaded to her boy friend and John rolled his eyes knowing Bobby would give in. and he was right. He followed them just incase, they captured her and Bobby, again, didn't do a thing about it.

When they got Logan back, they all ran into the garage. Logan took to the car he saw first, which happened to be Mr. Summer's car. "I'm driving!" Pyro called heading for the driver's seat. Logan grabbed his shoulder, "maybe next time." He shoved him back and Logan got into the drivers seat and Pyro got into the back seat, Bobby sliding in next to him and Rogue in the passenger's seat. "This is Cyclops' car." Bobby stated.

"oh yeah." Logan extracted his middle claw and stuck it into the ignition. And stepped on the gas, and they headed down the road. They were going to Boston, to Bobby's house. John looked over at Bobby after he said his parents lived in Boston. He looked almost distant, John had a feeling he didn't want to visit his parents. But they didn't know Bobby was a mutant, his parents did, and they exiled him…and that is what Bobby is afraid of. They traveled practically the whole night; John eventually fell asleep after the first hour, and after seeing Rogue was asleep. Bobby fell asleep soon after. And by dawns early light, they were at the Drakes home; Infact Logan's short stop into the driveway woke the three teenagers up. "Sorry." Logan replied with a smirk. John groaned, he HATED being wakened up, more than anything in the world. Therefore he was the last one to get out of the car. He had his trusted lighter in his hand almost immediately and began the flicking. This earned an irritated look from The Wolverine but John just smirked and continued. Bobby walked up to the front door, knocked and when no one answered he tried the doorknob and it was open. "Mom? Dad? Ronnie?" he called into the house as they all walked in after him. Bobby turned to Rogue, "I'll get you some clothes." 'oh come on Bobby,' he thinks to himself, 'you want her to stay like this, we all know it.' Then Bobby turned to him, as if reading what he was thinking. "Don't burn anything." Was all that he said and John raised his eyebrows as if to ask in a sarcastic way, "who me?"

Bobby walked up the stairs, with Rogue following right behind him, and Logan walked into the kitchen muttering under his breath, "I need a drink." John remained in the hallway, looking around at the small little hallway. His eyes caught on family pictures hanging on the wall. The first one he spotted was of Bobby and his brother when they were little, in the snow, Bobby was covered in snow with a grin on his face while his brother was all bundled up and just looked like a bundle of clothes and didn't look to happy. 'well that explains his mutation.' Then he looked at the one below it, it was a family picture, Bobby was in the middle of his two parents and Ronnie was in front. Oh, how he envied Bobby at this point. His family never cared about him, even before his mutation. St. John was the rebel boy, who never followed the rules, and got in trouble whenever he could. His father left his mother when he was just four, leaving her alone with him and his 6 month old brother. That's when things started to get hectic, her mother called a maid, needing a lot of help, and John didn't want anyone but his mother or his father and caused a lot of trouble for the poor women who attended his household. That got his mother angry at him, and she was constantly yelling at him. Then as he got older he separated himself from her a lot, the only time he would see her was at dinner and if she needed him to do chores. Then John started causing trouble outside the house and inside school. Which made John's mother send him away to his father…that only lasted not even a month when he was again back with mother. Then when he got his mutation, oh how could he ever forget that day. It was his younger brothers birthday and John as usual just sat in the chair slouched, not really caring. But as soon as the cake came onto the table, the fire from the candles made him sit up. He stared at the fire forever, mouthing the words to "happy birthday". Suddenly he felt sudden warmth within him, it went all through his body, at first he thought it was because he was close to the candles but then thought other wise when it reached his feet which were far away from the candles. His eyes reflected the light and he was mesmerized. Then his brother leaned over and blew them out. John picked up his head as the room started to applaud around him. He stared at the candles and saw a little spark on one of the candles, and he cocked his head to the side and suddenly it lit up. The whole room became quiet and stared at the candles.

"mom…" his brother, David, questioned carefully. "are these those trick candles?"

"no, Davey..they're not." She said obviously confused as everyone else in the room. Then John blinked and two other candles lit up and everyone gasped. John stared at the flames in shock he didn't know what was going on and was just as confused as everyone else. He swallowed and started to breath heavily which got the rooms attention.

"St. John." John looked up at his mother. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked firmly. John shook his head feverishly. And the flames on the candles burst up sending sparks everywhere, the guests screamed and so did John and he ducked, going below the kitchen table. His mother also came under with David in her arms, tightly. She looked over at John with a scared/angered look on her face. "John, what the HELL is going on?"

"I don't know!" John cried out also scared out of his mind, he didn't know what was going on. He was only 12! Their house had an installed fire alarm that called the fire department. And soon enough they heard the fire trucks sirens down the road. John had never been so scared in his life, not even when his parents were splitting up. The fire men came in and rescued his mother and brother first, not spotting him at first, then one man found him and started to bring him out but John fought against him, not knowing why, and the fire just grew bigger. The fireman eventually got him out and put out the fire, and John just sat there on the grass, shaking.

After that, little fire incidents kept happening and when his mother heard on the news about mutation, knew instantly what was wrong with her son, and she kicked him out. Gave him some money, and told him to get the hell out of her house.

John snapped out of memory lane when he heard a males voice, that was neither Bobby's nor Logan's, "Ronnie next time you feel like…, who the hell are you?"

John heard Logan stutter and then Bobby came running down the stairs, with Rogue, fully clothed, behind him.

"Bobby?" his mother asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Professor Logan." Logan cocked his head as Bobby said that, and John tried not to laugh. "I have to tell you something."

And so Bobby went on to tell his parents and brother about how he was a mutant, and the school he was at was really a school for mutants, who need some place to stay, to be safe. Then she went on asking questions about how long he knew that he was a mutant, and then she said it was all her fault. Which to John, cockily replied "actually they've found out that the males carry the x-gene, so it's his fault." He motioned to Bobby's father.

A cell phone rang out in the now silenced room and Bobby's parents looked at Logan who was also wondering where that sound was coming from, until he realized it was him. "Oh that's me." He took out the phone and walked outside into the back yard. An awkward silence fell upon the room until his mother spoke up. "Bobby, have you ever tried not being a mutant?"

This snapped something in him, "Not being a mutant? How can we stop being who we are?"

"John please." He heard the soft voice of Rogue, but for once he ignored her. His mother treated him like he was different and he was sick of everyone else treating them different.

"We can't help who we are! And we don't want to change! There is nothing wrong with us!"

His parents looked at one another then back at the enraged pyromaniac.

"John." Bobby snapped, "C'mon man, stop it."

John narrowed his eyes but retreated, leaning his back against the fire place once again, taking out his lighter and flicking it open and closed. The room once again became silent until Logan opened the door and said in a rushed tone, "we have to go."

"Logan what's wrong?" Rogue asked, standing up along with Bobby.

"Now!"

They all jumped up and walked over to the door opening it and walking onto the porch, the house surrounded by Police men.

"Ronnie." Bobby whispers in realization, and John looks over at Bobby quickly…well he wasn't the only one whose family betrayed him.

"Get down on the ground! We don't want to cause any trouble!" One of the cops said from the side of them.

"What's going on here?" Logan says releasing his claws. John looks at Bobby who is staring out in anger and in fear and then he looks over to Rogue who is standing next to him and sees she is scared out of her mind.

"Put the knives down!" another cop yelled, holding a gun.

"This is just a misunderstanding…" Logan tried to explain

"I SAID PUT THE KNIVES DOWN!"

Logan sighed frustrated, "look." He held up his hand and just as he retracted his claws, the cop pulled the trigger sending a bullet into his head. Rogue let out a scream as he hit the ground and Bobby and John stared down at him in shock.

"Now get down on the ground!" Bobby and Rogue immediately listened, putting their hands up on the ground and lowering their selves to the ground. He heard a slight whimper escape from Rogue as she looked down at her fatherly figure. He narrowed his eyes and looked to Bobby who was just as scared as she was, he wasn't protecting her…it was a dangerous situation but he wasn't protecting her. He flicked his lighter open and looked out at the cops. If Bobby wasn't going to protect her, he would.

"We don't want to hurt you kid."

John smirked, 'you can't hurt me.' "You know all those dangerous mutants, you hear about on the news." He raised his Zippo, "I'm the worst one." He waved his hand over the open flame and threw the flames at the cops. He threw the flames to the one on his left, then to his right. He heard noises behind him and threw the flames into the house. The sounds of sirens whipping down the streets, made his head turn forward again and he grinned mischievously. He threw the fire in that direction making the cop car burst into the air and fall back onto the ground in flames. The fire was now consuming him, his name "Pyro" finally coming out in the open. His eyes showed, this was not just out of protection, he was having fun. The light from the fire illuminated his boyish features, which were now showing destruction. He was so into his fiery rampage that he didn't feel a hand wrap around his ankle that is until the power started draining out of him. The fire started to disappear from his hand and he looked at it, and felt him self start to grow weak. He fell to the ground slowly and watched as the fire disappeared from Bobby's yard. As he kneeled there he knew what had happened…it was Rogue. She spoiled his moment.

Logan's eyes snapped open as the bullet fell from his head onto the ground. The wound all cleared up. He stood up and cracked his neck and looked around at the burnt yard. John and everyone else stood up behind them, John giving Rogue a disgusted look as they stood. Logan looked back at John with a "what the hell happened here?" look and John just shrugged and forced a sheepish smile. Just then the X-Jet came out of nowhere, landing on the front lawn. As soon as it landed everyone started towards it, Logan giving the cops one last glare before boarding.

After that, things just got more interesting, two planes didn't identify their aircraft and asked them to lower down to an altitude of 20,000 ft. But, they were stubborn and did not do what they were told to. To shake the two planes, Storm created some tornadoes which only lost one plane. When the storms cleared up, the aircraft came up behind them and shot two missiles at them. Jean concentrated on them and as they came closer, One of the exploded and Jean relaxed.

"There's still one more." Storm said, staring out at the missile coming toward them. "Jean." Jean started breathing heavily and it exploded just as it almost came in contact with the Jet, blowing a hole at the top. John noticed that Rogue was having trouble with her seatbelt from the beginning, and now she was panicking. Suddenly the Jet started failing and it started falling, and Rogue flew out of the top of the jet. "No." John whispered to himself, as Logan and Bobby screamed it. "Rogue!" Bobby cried looking out of the Jet. 'oh sure, now he's trying to protect her.'

Night crawler got out of his seatbelt, and teleported out of the Jet. A few seconds later he reappeared in the jet and collapsed onto the floor holding onto Rogue for dear life. John sighed in relief that she was alright and looked over at Bobby who was breathing hard and still looked worried. He turned his attention to the falling Jet, and he started to picture in his head of the news after the crash. "A large Jet has crashed in the forest near Alkali Lake. They have identified some of the members of the Jet by the uniforms they were wearing, they were mutants at Xavier' School For Gifted Youngsters, the only survivor was a man that goes by the name of Wolverine, who has the ability to heal himself." He got shaken out of his vision when the Jet finally came to a stop, only a few feet from the ground. He was surprised to see Magneto and Mystique standing there, Magneto his hand up holding the Jet up with a slight smirk on his face. After they lowered the Jet, They told everybody to get out of the Jet, and to set up camp. They got the emergency tents out of the storage and set them up around the forest. Storm also got out the fire places so they would have some way to keep warm.

John stayed in his tent as soon as they got it set up, He really didn't want to be around anybody at that moment. Especially since the incident at Bobby's house. At some point, Bobby stuck his head in to ask for help setting up the fire, but John said nothing just sat where he was staring at the tent wall and flicking his lighter. Bobby groaned and shook his head and went back to setting up the fire by himself. John let out a sigh, he honestly didn't know what came over him back at Bobby's house. He knew why he did it, why he started it but he didn't know what happened, and why he lost control. And why he had so much fun with it. He heard pyromaniacs were crazy when it came to fire, and when he was younger he swore himself never to get like that. But he liked it, now that he did it. He liked to see the power that fire held, the mass destruction it created. He knew it was wrong, he knew he should be thinking like that but he couldn't help it. That made him feel more powerful as a mutant, that made him feel like he was superior to the humans.

"John?" Rogue stuck her head in through the open tent and John turned in her direction and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he didn't mean to snap at her, but it came out that way anyway.

"What's the matter John?" she asked coming in, not waiting for an invitation.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem more distant…and more grumpy that usual." Rogue responded, sitting down next to him. "And what happened at Bobby's…"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied quickly, continuing the flick his lighter.

But she was persistent, "John…"

He cut her off, "I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"John please, talk to me."

John huphed and turned his face away from her, then he turned back to her. "Why did you do that?"

She looked confused for a moment the realized what he was talking about. "Because I needed to calm you down."

"Calm me down?"

"Yes, calm you down! You were losing control, if I didn't stop you, you were going to destroy the whole Boston police department."

"Well I wouldn't have lost control if they didn't come in the first place!"

"You shouldn't have lost control anyway! They weren't going to hurt us!"

"I wouldn't have lost control if your so called "boy friend" did his job at protecting you!" ' oh shit, did I just say that out loud.' By the look on Rogue's face he knew he did. John mentally slapped himself.

"W…what?" Rogue stuttered.

John sighed, "I attacked the cops because Bobby was doing nothing to protect you, and he was just standing there as scared as you were. Everyone knows you have a special connection with Logan and when he got shot, Bobby did nothing to comfort you."

"We were being threatened by the police…" Rogue started, trying to cover for Bobby.

"So? He's your boyfriend he should at least tell you everything will be fine, even if it's not true!"

Rogue looked at him, examining his face, she noticed an angry, frustrated look and his eyes were cold not the usual warm that she saw when they were around each other. Now that she thought about it, she always noticed something different about him when all three of them were together rather than just the two of them. He was distant and…was he jealous?

"You were trying to protect me?" she asked him slowly.

"Well since Bobby wasn't I felt I needed to, you deserve better than that. You were scared, you were helpless, and you needed someone to comfort you. I know I couldn't do that, so I was counting on Bobby but he wasn't doing anything so I just did what I could to get the cops the hell away from you." He just realized what he said, 'shit! I have to learn to keep my damn mouth shut.'

"And why couldn't you john? Isn't that what friends do?"

"Not if you have a boy friend. Then its your boy friends job." He replied in a cold, distant voice. He flinched inside when he heard the word 'friend'. That's all he could ever be with her, a 'friend'.

Rogue stared at the boy in front of him and noticed how his voice and facial expression changed after she asked that question. She didn't have to go into her memories of him to know, he didn't just want to be friends with her.

"Oh John…" she sighed and he looked at her, and noticed she was avoiding his gaze. 'Oh shit,' he thought. 'She knows'

'It's now…or never' he thought to himself and he inched his way closer to her. She looked up at him not really knowing what he was doing. He brought his hand up to the side of her face and looked into her eyes. She swallowed and stared back at him. He leaned in closer and then brought her head up and her lips met his gently. She sat there, shocked, for a few seconds then she brought her hand up to his face and returned the kiss softly. She always wondered what kissing John would be like, and as their lips met she felt butterflies in her stomach and warmth flooding through her, like sparks. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back from him immediately. "No!" she shook her head backing away from him. "I can't…John, I can't." She hoped he knew what she meant and she crawled out of the tent without another word and John was staring out after her, and then closed his eyes. He let out a frustrated sigh and fell back onto his sleeping back.

_But I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

By the next afternoon the Jet was up and running and they were preparing to head off to Alkali Lake. They were all back on the Jet, the X-men had changed into their uniforms, While Rogue, bobby, and John remained in the clothes although wearing the jackets with the "X" symbol on the sleeves. John sat rather close to Magneto and Mystique while Bobby and Rogue stood in the corner talking, ever since last night Rogue and John haven't even looked at each other.

John looked over at the master of magnetism who was laughing about something with mystique, and then the mutant turned to look at Rogue who was now looking at them. "I love what you've done with your hair."

John had to keep himself from snorting, that is something he would have said if he did that to her. John knew very well that magneto did that to her hair.

Rogue looked like she was about to attack Magneto and Magneto gave her a look like, "oh, the little Rogue is going to attack me? The master of magnetism." But Bobby held her back and told her to let it go and they walked off together. John smirked and looked over at Magneto. "So…" he started, deciding to make conversation. "They say you're the bad guy."

Magneto looked at the pyromaniac, "is that what they say?"

John nodded and spotted his helmet sitting on the floor. "That's a dorky-looking helmet. What's it for?"

"This dorky-looking helmet," Magneto replied mockingly, "is the only thing that protects me from the real bad guys."

John nodded impressed, he heard that Xavier could not reach magneto most of the time…that helmet was probably why. Magneto opened his hand and John's lighter flew out of his hand and into magneto's clutches. John sat up, almost jumping to attack magneto for his lighter.

"What's your name?" Magneto asked, seeming interested in the young mutant.

"John." He replied, although fully knowing that's not what magneto wanted of him.

"What's your real name, John?"

"Pyro." He responded. His 'real name'. Magneto classified mutants by the code name, he, along with Pyro, believe that mutants were superior. He reached over and waved his hand over the flame, making a fire ball in his hand.

"Quite a talent you have there Pyro."

"I can only manipulate the fire…I can't create it." He closed his hand over the fire ball and looked at Magneto, feeling slightly embarrassed about that fact.

"You're a God among insects…Never let anyone tell you different." Magneto held out his hand and gave his lighter back to Pyro. The young mutant gave magneto a look, magneto understood him. Magneto didn't fear the danger of his powers; he didn't cut him back of his powers. Magneto nodded and turned back to Mystique and gave her a nod. Magneto knew something, something that John didn't just quite yet.

After the Jet took off for Alkali Lake, not even an hour later the Jet arrived. They came up with a plan; Mystique was going to disguise her self as Wolverine, the only man Stryker would trust. Then get into the control room and unlock the doors for the rest of them to come in. As they were taking off, waiting to go in waiting for the signal, John was getting ready also. Once they got the word from Mystique, the x-men started out. As John started to leave the Jet, Wolverine held him back. "whoa, where do you think you're going."

Pyro looked at him like he was crazy, "im going in there…with you."

Wolverine chuckled, "good one." He looked over at Bobby and Rogue, "Stay in the Jet, until we get back." The two teenagers nodded and Wolverine left, and Bobby pulled up the ramp. John stood there moth agape, they wouldn't let him go fight. What were they five? The three of them, especially Pyro, were strong enough to be out there. John plopped himself down with a humph. He glanced up at Bobby and Rogue and couldn't believe they were cool with this. They were old enough and skilled enough to go fight, it was only Wolverine, Storm, Jean, Magneto and Mystique against how many of Stryker's men? And Stryker was a mutant hunter so he probably had some stuff in there that affected mutants. With him, and with Bobby and even with Rogue they would have been a lot more powerful. Fire and Ice, although a lot different, were both destructive and Rogue…well she could knock someone out with a single touch of her finger. He crossed his arms and glared down at the floor and he felt Bobby and Rogue watching him. He felt like lashing out, yelling at them that they didn't deserve this. But he didn't, he remained silent.

A few hours passed and John was bored out of his mind. It was way too quiet, and even for him the flicking of the lighter wasn't enough entertainment. Once again he wished he could be out there, kicking that Stryker guy's ass. He started up once more with the flicking on and off of the lighter. He thought back to Magneto, and the conversation they had on the Jet. Magneto was the enemy, or so he was told, but Magneto believed in something that John realized he did too. Xavier was fighting for them to be equal…but that would never happen, that was a false hope. And everyone knew it, especially magneto and he stressed that issue. Magneto knew humans would never treat mutants as equals and he at one time tried to change all humans into mutants, which failed and hurt Rogue in the process, which John still resented him for. Magneto's words rang his head, "this dorky looking helmet is the only thing that will protect me from the real bad guys." "What's your real name John?" "Quite a talent you have there Pyro." "You're a god among insects…never let anyone tell you different." Finally he knew what he did not know before.

He snapped his lighter shut, "I'm sick of the kids table shit, im outta here." He got up and pressed the button that opened lowered the ramp and pulled on his jacket and halfway down he heard Rogue's voice. "John they told us to stay here."

He paused and turned back looking at her, remembering the night before. "you always do what your told." He started off once again.

"John…" she said in a pleading tone.

He stopped once more and turned around, "its Pyro." He snapped and walked out into the cold, never to return to the x-men again…never to return to her again.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._


End file.
